


things are looking up (looking up)

by sealavenderinajamjar



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealavenderinajamjar/pseuds/sealavenderinajamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake has had a terrible, not good, very bad, awful day, until he finds out that Facebook's not just for cat videos anymore...<br/>College AU oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things are looking up (looking up)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily inspired by my own university, where we have a similar page where people can write compliments to each other. Super fluffy and light, with very heavy Miller/ Bellamy cuz I love my two boys. Bellamy POV, and the title is taken from 'Love is on the Radio' by McFly.

Bellamy trudged into his dorm room, closed the door, and then proceeded to flop down- face first- onto his bed. Letting out a groan of annoyance, he flipped himself over so that he was facing upwards, and ran a hand over his face.

“Rough day?” his roommate Miller remarked mildly, turning around from the coding he was doing on the opposite side of the room to look over Bellamy’s prone form.

“I don’t even know where to start” Bellamy said, closing his eyes and running through today’s events in his head. He had gotten off a morning shift at the supermarket he worked at to find he had a flat tyre, his card had gotten declined at the post office because he didn’t get paid till midnight tomorrow, he had spotted his baby sister holding hands with some goddamn wrestler looking dude on his way to his Latin tutorial, and to top it all off, he had gone on to spill hot coffee on himself in the library. Twice.

“Do you have any beers left?” he asked Miller, sitting up and heading over to the small mini fridge they kept in the corner of their room.

“It’s three o’clock dude,” Miller said, raising an eyebrow.

“Like that’s ever stopped us before.”

They were soon settled back on opposite sides of their room, Bellamy nursing his beer and thinking dark thoughts, Miller having given up on his computer lab homework completely and now scrolling through Facebook idly.

“Did you see that they had puppies on campus today?” Miller asked, scooting aside so Bellamy could see the photo of the adorable golden retrievers in a box. “They’re trying to raise money for cancer that makes you go blind or something,”

Bellamy just grunted, still stewing about his bad day.

“Monty and Jasper set something on fire in their hall… my cousin got engaged, for the second time, like anyone cares… for some reason Professor Sydney thought it was okay to send me a friend request…” 

“Dude,” Bellamy said, pressing his fingers to his temples, where he could swear he could feel a headache forming. “No offense, but I really don’t care about any of this right now.”

Miller made a disgruntled ‘hmph’ sound and went back to scrolling in silence. Bellamy felt bad, but Miller knew how he felt about Facebook. He had only really got it so he could keep an eye on Octavia while she was in high school, but unfortunately she knew how to work the privacy settings better than most. Now the most activity he had on his page was the occasional tagged photo from one of O’s Throwback Thursdays or random history stuff his friends shared on his page and commented _“thought of u dork”_ on.

Bellamy had just pulled out his textbook and was highlighting a few passages when he was interrupted by a loud “HA!” from across the room.

“Jesus Miller, what’s so funny? Is it a video of a dog getting scared by a cat again?” Bellamy said, trying to see over his roommates arm.

“No!” Miller said, hastily covering his computer screen with his splayed hands. “It’s absolutely nothing. Nothing is funny. Everything is terrible and the world we live in is a nightmare.”

“Um,” Bellamy said, perplexed. “Alright.”

He went back to his book, occasionally glancing back up at Miller as he tapped away. They sat like that for an hour, slowly drinking their beer, until Miller announced he was going to go grab coffee from the dining hall. Bellamy nodded his assent, but as soon as Miller left, he was opening up his laptop. Logging into Facebook for the first time in a month, he was surprised to see at least twenty new notifications.

_Nathan Miller (Miller) mentioned you in a comment_

_Octavia Blake, Kyle Wick, Roma Landry and three others liked a comment you were mentioned in_

_John Murphy replied to a comment you were mentioned in_

It was all from the one stupid page that Octavia and her friends were obsessed with checking, Ark Compliments, where random Arcadia students could anonymously give compliments to strangers friends, and the odd lecturer. As expected, it had turned into a bit of a clusterfuck of mildly sexist hook up requests, and random posts about the weather and university in-jokes, but for some reason the page had 10,000 likes. There was no accounting for taste, he guessed.

The comment he had been tagged in was pretty banal, a simple _‘Bellamy Blake’_ with a smiley emoji, but it was the post itself that stopped him in his tracks.

_‘Compliments to the hot guy with dark curly hair who spilt coffee on himself twice on Level Five today. You made me laugh so hard my own coffee nearly came out my nose! We could always go get you a coffee in one of those drive safe cups together if you want ;) From the stressed out blonde girl crying over her med school applications.’_

His mouth went dry. He did remember seeing a girl, in the few blissful minutes before he was attacked by his leaky travel mug. She was one of those intense, law-school looking types, notes spread out in front of her like the world’s most boring fan, her own travel mug steaming in front of her. She had been cute, he remembered, and very much not looking at him.

Huh.

Murphy had replied to Millers comment in his typical fashion: _‘lol Blake ur gettin it in the library now? nice!’_

Bellamy ignored the comment and slammed the laptop screen shut. This was too weird. 

Miller chose an opportune time to walk back in, holding onto two Styrofoam cups gingerly. 

“What the hell Miller?” Bellamy said, sitting up on his bed. “How did you know it was me? On the page?”

Miller grinned, before putting down the coffees on his desk and setting back into his chair. “I’m basically Sherlock Holmes man,” he said smugly. “Don’t know if you knew that. Also your jeans are stained, and you reek of old Nescafe.”

Bellamy looked down at his jeans, which were indeed covered with unfortunate looking brown marks. Flushing, he crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t see why you had to tag me in it.”

“Look, there was a 70-30 chance of you actually seeing it in the next two weeks, and I mostly wanted to make fun of you with your sister” Miller shrugged. He paused for a second, before asking casually, “So do you know this girl anyway?”

“Like I’d tell you if I did,” Bellamy huffed, getting up and going over to his drawers to find a new pair of pants.

“Either way, the post is getting a lot of traction,” Miller said, going to Facebook again and pulling up the post. “Thirty likes in the past hour, and a lot of comments trying to guess who you are. I’m the only one right by the way. And then there’s- oh,”

Bellamy looked up. A smile was spreading across Miller’s face, and he cleared his throat before saying; “Raven Reyes just commented- _'OMG Clarke Griffin, are you finally trying to get laid?’_ So Clarke Griffin huh? Is this your mystery girl?” 

He clicked on the name and the girls profile came up. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders rather than in a tight braid in her profile picture, and she had her arms wrapped around two other people- one a beautiful Latina girl he vaguely recognised from parties, the other a dark skinned guy wearing a Washington State jersey. But it was definitely her.

Bellamy made a vague noise at the back of his throat, which Miller seemed to take as a yes.

“Oh man, she is cute. If I was straight I would totally go for her.” Miller commented, scrolling down her page. “She works at the college bookshop, she likes Bob Dylan and sharing pictures of cats- I like her already.”

Bellamy found his voice. “It doesn’t matter either way though,” he said firmly. “It’s stupid! Who asks someone out on a date over a Facebook page? Like messaging or texting wasn’t bad enough.”

“Slow your horses Romeo, no one’s asking for a date,” Miller said teasingly. “Isn’t it just nice that someone thinks you’re dreamy?” 

Bellamy threw a pillow at his roommate, who was chuckling now. “You’re the worst,” he muttered, turning back to his work with resolution now. He couldn’t stop the flash of blonde hair that kept breaking into his thoughts, or the words “I could get you coffee” running through his mind though. He was only human, after all.

*

The next morning, he woke up to several texts full of obnoxious emoji’s from Octavia, and when he reluctantly logged back onto Facebook he understood why. The original post had gotten over 200 likes overnight, with the comment section being a general innuendo-off between his friends and Raven Reyes, who all seemed wholeheartedly devoted to exploiting their five minutes of very minor internet fame.

Rolling his eyes at their antics, he packed up his stuff for the day and headed out of the room, leaving a snoring Miller in his wake. He didn’t have work that morning, for a change, and his first lecture wasn’t until eleven, so he was going to go back to the library, hide in a corner where no cute med students could see him, and get some work done on his Ancient Philosophy essay. 

But alas, fate wasn’t so kind.

The first thing Bellamy noticed when he got to Level Five was how quiet it was, which wasn’t surprising considering it was 8 am on a Friday. But then he noticed how the vast expanse of empty tables made it incredibly easy to notice the other crazy people who had decided to sacrifice sleep for study one day before the weekend. 

Especially blonde, girl, people.

Clarke Griffin was sitting cross legged on one of the tables near the heater, her hair pulled back in a severe braid again, a scarf looped around her neck. She was writing determinedly, occasionally pausing to flip through one of the thick books she had sitting beside her. It was hard to imagine her wasting her time even scrolling through something as purposeless as Facebook, much less actually submitting a compliment about him, of all people.

Quietly, he tried to make his exit back to the elevators and a floor which contained significantly less cute blondes, but unfortunately a rogue desk made that journey that much difficult.

At his muffled swear, Clarke’s head popped up, and swivelling around, she spotted him, hands clutching his left hip- which had made an unfortunate impact with a poorly positioned desk. He noticed with some humour that she was wearing a slightly worn pyjama top in lieu of an actual t-shirt, with the phrase “Princess of Napping” in a bright blue crown stamped across it. She coloured slightly, before calling out across the room, “Are you alright?”

“Uh,” Bellamy said, unsure of how to behave in this situation. “Yes?”

“Okay,” she called back, then turned to her papers once more, hunching slightly further down in her seat, like she was hoping he wouldn’t recognise her. Too late for that, he thought wryly to himself. 

He was going to just carry on, get out, and not make her even more stressed out, when he had a thought.

Gathering up his books (and his courage), he strode across the room, trying desperately to keep cool, to retain some kind of charm that he had built up over three years of picking girls up at parties. He approached her table and slid into the seat next to hers. She stiffened, but didn’t say anything.

“So,” he said slowly, and she looked up at him, her cool expression slightly ruined by the fact that her foot was tapping out a samba on the chair leg beneath her. “I think you wanted to buy me a coffee?”

Her face softened, and she laughed, slightly self-conscious. 

“Bellamy Blake,” he said, sticking his hand out.

She met his eye steadily, and grinned. “Clarke Griffin,” she said, her hand lingering as she shook his. “But I think you already knew that.”

“Call it a hunch,” he said, smiling back at her. “So is that a yes to the coffee? Because my travel mug keeps fucking leaking everywhere…”

“Goodness,” she said, keeping a straight face. “Imagine if the lid came off altogether!”

“And spilled all over me?”

“Exactly!”

“How ridiculous would that look?”

“I can only imagine.”

“So Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy said, as she looked down again, the tips of her ears bright pink. “I got paid a compliment last night, and I feel like it’s only right to pay it forward.”

“I’ve always loved that movie,” Clarke said wistfully. “But yeah, I’m listening.”

“So if I was to submit to Ark Compliments that there was a cute blonde medical student that was on Level Five with me the other day, do you reckon that she would say yes to going down to the Dropship and getting a latte with me right now?” Bellamy said, cringing slightly at the corny line.

Luckily, Clarke didn’t seem to mind. She just laughed. “You’re lucky you’re hot,” she said, standing up and packing up her books. “That \wouldn’t have worked coming from anyone else,”

“Hey, you started it,” Bellamy protested, snagging her heavy copy of Gray’s Anatomy before she could get to it. 

Together they began the short walk down the centre aisle to the elevators, brushing shoulders slightly in the cramped space.

“Do you know what the funny thing is?” Clarke said, glancing sideways towards him. “I don’t even like Facebook that much,”

“Funny you say that, princess,” Bellamy said, smiling at her outraged expression. “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! This is my first one shot that has actually stayed a one shot, so that's something at least! If you want to see more of these guys (or maybe a Clarke POV?) let me know! And as always I can be found on my [tumblr!](http://princess-blakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
